closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
A Scratch Pass Productions (discontinued)
This wiki were now discontinued. Go to the reuploaded page of CLG Unlimited Wiki: https://closing-logos-unlimited.fandom.com Logo Captions by Jamter Hamster, Emily Rumy, and Erica Kansgo This page is a candidate for deletion, please read the following below. A logo may be discontinued and will be replace with 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment If you disagree with its deletion, please explain why at Category talk:Candidates for deletion or improve the page and remove the tag. Remember to check and action=history}} the page history before deleting. Category:Candidates for deletion 1st Logo (Oct 7, 1998, Jun. 10. 2008) (discontinued) IMPORTANT MESSAGES: As you guys know that logo got discontinued for community guidelines third party and this will be replace by 20th Century Fox, we apologize for that. Trying to look there, this is no longer available on July 23, 2019 due to community guidelines. This is why is logo removed for inappropriate mile for third party or other reasons on Lock in a pass, nothing could be exists anymore for mistake. Nonetheless, but the footage of the face were stolen in this here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXgmUsV1xlg. And that's what it's doing where the logo was inappropriate above this logo. The logo will include policy for this logo, and the logo will be disabled and removed or unknown reasons. Third party for this logo was also removed and scrapped and this is known for The Benjamin Lynch company, along off topic of Nice For What. After John's Stone Film logo, this logo is no longer available for this episodes and also, the logo has a bugs and glitches. 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment will replace this logo because due to communications reward for this company. So, have a good day! Thanks for reading messages. WARNING: This video is too loud, so please turn down your volume. Also, do not watch the video if you are prone to epilepsy. Nicknames: Flashing Light Of Doom, The SSF, Super Scary Face, Curious Pictures' Evil Twin, The Ship From Hell, Loose Lips, The Nightmare of the Face of Doom. Box of Doom, Countdown From Hell, Asymmetrical Productions' Scratch Brother, The Color from Hell, Mouth of Doom Logo: On a black background with freaky face, We see a "A SCRATCH PASS" styled on gray square like this: A''' S'''C''R''ATCH PASS We see then a flashing light that strobes and then logo zooms in into a screen, and the gray square started flashing rapidly. And then the countdown appears as we see a clouds started moving slowly when the gray square blinks rapidly. While the face's eyes started it faded in rapidly because of the background's flash, the gray block tries to go to right to left of the screen, but it was rotating and it makes some circle. Then we see a logo flashes too as the letters spark (the skin is inside of the letter; except for the "A") and face then says "THE SCRATCH PASS" which is faded out to white background. The warning sign appears in a black background. Trivia: The face for this logo was taken from the one here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXgmUsV1xlg. FX/SFX: The flashing lights, the footage, and the Sony Vegas animation. Music/Sounds: a loud thunder noise, the wind noise is loud followed by robotic voice saying the company. The electric guitar can be heard before the face saying "A SCRATCH PASS" and electric broken sound were heard before the distorted music ends as the gray block goes to the left. Availability: Seen on The Benjamin Lynch company of Lock in a pass '', but it was removed on 2019 due to unknown reason: to avoid community guidelines. Editor's Note: Sometimes, this is nothing famous inside and outside of the logo and it is just an boy looking at the box and stares at the viewer could be unnerving. But the flashing lights are sudden and the fact they come without a warning makes it even worse. But the face is pretty unnerving since it was a stolen footage of the boy looking at the center of the screen after this. The animation looks very cheep and choppier and the fact there is a following text of the epilepsy. This how ugly how logo is causing people a nightmares, but it will mostly countdown and flashing logo may give people and animals so many seizures. 2nd Logo (Jun. 7, 2009-) Logo: On a black background , we see a Word "'a SC''RATCH P''A''SS" '''''were in right of the corner and in the box. The "PRODUCTION" is down on a corner over the logo. We see a Viacom Logo and the blue V is above the logo and between a logo FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: None Availability: Seen on shows like ''Patrick Henry '' Editor's Note: TBA Category:Seizure inducing logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:SCRYNESS OVELOD Category:Community Category:Film production companies Category:Forums Category:Production Logos Category:Watercooler Category:Templates Category:Black Logos Category:1990s production logos Category:Real Logos Category:Old Logos Category:New Logos Category:Fake Logos Category:Logos Category:Wtf is this Category:I dont get it Category:Removed for unknown reason logos Category:Limited Logos Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Crazy Logos Category:Defunct Category:Logos that are finally extinct Category:Logo rip offs